Mother's Love
by KK Duke
Summary: Snape gets injured and Molly takes care of him. Snape is OOC in this story. Complete


Mother's Love

**Author's Note:Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I have been dealing with matters since late January and have not been able to get back to the computer and type out the rest of this story. I have decided to make this a one-shot story instead of many small chapters.**

Being the mother of ten children, eight of them boys if you included Arthur and Harry and Hermione, left little time for Molly Weasley to be herself; and on top of all that there's was a war with the Dark Side that seemed to becoming to a pinnacle point that still had to be contended with.

The war had moved away from the Burrow thankfully where Molly was staying. She was responsible, along with Poppy, to help take care of any sick and/or injured parties. With no one to take care of, Molly continued to clean the house although Ms. Black had comments about her housekeeping skills, or in Ms. Black's opinion, lack thereof!

Suddenly there was a pop!

It was Albus who was literally dragging another person with him. "I had to do a side-along apparation. He was hit with multiple curses when the truth came out."

"What truth came out?" Molly asked, still not knowing who the other man was with Albus.

"Severus," Albus said as Molly held on to Severus as Albus transformed the chair into a bed and together they gently laid him on the bed. "Lord Voldemort learned that Severus was a spy and decided to let his anger rein out on him."

Molly looked at Snape. Molly had always held a special spot in her heart for him. The man who had no one, she believed. The man that no one cared if he lived or died. The man that no one appreciated what he did for light side. Well that was all about to change if Molly had anything to do with it. She did a quick look over Snape and found that he was breathing calmly but he was dirty and sweaty from head to toe and noticed that any bleeding that she could see had since clotted.

"Molly?" Albus said a few times trying to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Albus."

"I have to take Poppy with me to help some of the injured on the battlefield. Do you think you can help Severus by yourself?"

"I'm sure I can. I'll take good care of him."

"Molly," Albus said, lowering his voice, took her hands into his and said, "He'll need a lot of care. Care that only a mother could give him. He's not only injured physically, but mentally too. Hermione found him screaming and he didn't recognize any of us. I had to put a spell that temporary kept him quiet so that we could get him out of the prison and back safely with us. You know Molly, he's like my own son and I know that you are the perfect person to take care of all of his needs."

As Albus and Poppy were preparing to apparate back to the battle, Poppy quickly went over all the potions and what each one did.

"Well, Poppy, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

And then with a pop they were gone, leaving Molly alone with Snape.

Molly believed that Snape had no ideal that he was safe and sound at the Burrow and not out fighting the war. She tried to be cautious with him knowing full well that he wasn't with her mentally. She stood at the foot of the bed and gently touched him on his leg. Snape who had been sleeping jumped, sat up, looked at her for a moment, and tried to curl himself into a ball. He began to scream at her, screaming, "Get away from me" over and over again. The only way he shut up was when the portrait of Ms. Black threaten to kill him if he didn't.

"Well," Molly muttered to herself, "I guess the old windbag is worth something." Or Molly thought she did until she got a look of disgust from Ms. Black who obviously had heard her comment.

Still Molly had a problem. It wasn't that she wanted Snape to know that she was Molly Weasley. No, all she wanted was for him to realize that he was safe and that she meant no harm to him. By the way he had just reacted to her this was going to be a long road.

Each member of the Order had possessions of theirs at the Burrow. She hated to leave Snape, but he seemed to have fallen back asleep at the moment and she was desperate to help him get his mind back to reality.

"Ms. Black," Molly began, "I'm stepping out of the room for a moment. Please keep an eye on Severus please."

Molly went up to Severus' room. When she went in there wasn't much in it. Mostly vials, potions ingredients and clothing. When she went into the closet to retrieve some clothing she noticed something. It was something that would be dear, especially to any child's heart. A very worn and loved teddy bear.

Molly was in shocked. Of all people to have a teddy bear, Snape would be the last person. Molly wondered, why, of all places, would the bear be kept here? She would have to ask him about it later. If he recognized the bear and that he was at the Burrow; hopefully she could calm him enough to give him potions that would help cleanse his wounds – physically and mentally.

After grabbing some clean clothes for him and the bear, Molly realized that Ms. Black was talking again.

"Would you hush?" Ms. Black said angrily to Snape who had seemed to have woken up and was still as scared and confused as before. Unfortunately, Snape wouldn't listen to her he kept on screaming. Molly wanted to run down the stairs and put her arms around him in a big bear hug and tell him that everything was okay, but knew that would only frighten him more. She had to make him trust her – not necessarily for him to recognize who she was exactly – just that she wouldn't hurt him while she was trying to make it all better.

Molly casually walked down the stairs – not too fast nor too slow. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she spoke to Ms. Black, "Now, Ms. Black – please calm down. I know he's upsetting you; but screaming at our injured guest won't help. You need to speak calmly to him," Molly said and winked at the portrait. Hopefully Ms. Black would understand what a wink meant.

A miracle happened! Something in Snape's mind realized that Molly wasn't going to hurt him and he quieted down – although he still didn't completely trust her yet.

She put the bear out of him sight. She would use it as only a last resort – but for the moment he seemed somewhat calm. Maybe she could get him to take the potions that would not only help his physical wounds heal, but allow the mind to sort things out on his own.

Snape looked around at his surroundings wondering exactly where he was at. He looked at the portrait and wonder who the pretty red headed lady was. Although he didn't quite trust her yet, she sure looked different than the two menacing blond female and male that were torturing him. Another thing he suddenly wondered was how did he get into this room?

Molly hoped she could get Snape to trust her enough to take a calming potion.

"Snape?"

"Who are you?" he asked; unaware that Molly had even spoken to him.

"My name is Molly," she replied. Molly was relieved that now he was speaking instead of screaming.

"Mommy?" he asked perplexed.

"No, Molly."

"My mommy doesn't love me. Would you love me?"

"Yes, Severus I love you."

Tears welled up in Severus' eyes. Molly wasn't sure what was going on in his head but she had the feeling that he trusted her.

"Mommy,"

Molly still couldn't believe that Severus was actually calling her mommy and had to swallow a laugh. "Yes, Severus?"

"Could you sing me a lullaby?"

"Um…." Molly was quickly thinking, "Only if you take this," Molly said handing him a calming draught.

"It won't hurt me, will it?" Severus asked, looking at Molly with child like eyes.

"No, I promised that it doesn't. Did your mom break her promises to you?"

"Yes," was all Severus said.

Molly tried asking him again. "Will you take this?"

"No," he replied. He then curled away from Molly into a fetal position.

"Severus, I'll make you a deal. If you drink this potion I'll snuggle with you and keep you safe from harm."

"I want my mommy!" Snape said.

Molly realized that Snape still wasn't in his right mind. "I wish she could be here," Molly reassured him.

"It doesn't matter – she's long gone from my life. I just wished someone would care about me."

"I care, Severus."

"You do?" He asked and uncurl himself and turned to face Molly.

"I do. Now will you please…?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Can't trust you."

Molly was at her wits end when something in her mind clicked. She went over and grabbed his bear.

Snape suddenly saw what she had and exclaimed, "Teddy!"

"You get Teddy if you take the potion."

Severus, to the shock of Molly brought out his had to grab the calming draught from Molly laced with squid eye juice to help him regain his memory. As soon as he was finished he swap the glass that the potion was in for his bear.

"You'll still cuddle with me, won't you?" Snape asked.

"Of course!"

Within moments he was sound asleep.

**After the war was won by the good guys….**

Days after the war had ended with the Light winning, Snape was able to catch Molly alone and talk to her.

"I'm sorry for the foolish way I acted, Severus apologized.

"There's no need to apologize, Severus. I was glad I could help. I'm just glad that you're okay and the war is over with."

Snape put a quiet spell over the room they were in so no one could over hear what he was about to say.

"I'm embarrassed about this but I need to ask you something.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Remember I kept asking you to be my mommy?"

"Yes."

"And I asked if you would be my mommy and if you loved me?"

"Of course."

"So, do you?" Snape asked quietly to the point that she wasn't sure that she heard what Severus said correctly. "Could you do that for me? You're the closest person I'll ever have to a mom."

"Severus," Molly said as she grabbed his hands, "Say no more. I love you like you were my own son. Of course I can be you're adoptive mommy. Whenever you need me, I'll be here waiting for you."

A smile crept on Severus' face. "Thank You."

"You are now part of the Weasley clan."

"There's one other thing I would like to ask."

"Sure"

"Can I stay here for a bit?"

"Sure Arthur and the kids are at the castle celebrating the end of the war."

Severus was shocked that Molly didn't go. "Why aren't you there?" he inquired.

"Peace and quiet. It doesn't come often enough in this household."

"Is there a place where I can crash?"

"Follow me."

Molly led Severus the spare bedroom that was located next to the master bedroom.   
After getting him settled in, Molly left the room. After Snape was confident that Molly had gone he pulled out Teddy. A few minutes Molly quietly opened the door, saw Teddy in his arms and left him for some deserved, undisturbed rest.


End file.
